The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of shrub rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling and xe2x80x98La Sevillanaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,384, issued on Nov. 8, 1988). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULoesyxe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Strong even growth with a free branching habit;
3. Flowers with a light rose scent.
4. Glossy and disease resistant foliage which requires limited maintenance, making it ideal for use in landscapes.
The combination of qualities of this variety represents significant improvement over previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULoesyxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULoesyxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in Fredensborg, Denmark, in May of 1991. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULoesyxe2x80x99 by cuttings and tradtional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in Fredensborg, Denmark in August of 1991. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULoesyxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.